Iceland Danny
by fanficfantasies
Summary: On Christmas vacation, Danny and his family head to Vlad's mantion for the five days leading up to Christmas. Danny, having problems with his ghost powers, is set with the challenge of making them go away without anyone noticing. To bad that it's harder than it seems... (No slash!)


Danny Fenton probably first realized what was going on when his hand was freezing and no matter what he did it wouldn't warm up. He rubbed it against his other hand, breathed on it, even tucked it under his armpit, but the cold wouldn't go away. The rest of his skin and even his breath was the same temperature as his hand. Danny shock it off. It was winter, Christmas time even. It's normal to be cold.

But it only got worse. Soon 60 degrees was freezing to Danny, 20 degrees was sub-zero temperatures, and heaven forbid that it was negative temperatures. Danny was shivering uncontrollably all the time now, especially outside. As soon as he gets home he goes straight to his room to he can dive under 6 comforters in peace and quiet. He's always wearing some sort of sweatshirt and when he goes outside he wears big, warm jackets. It helped subside the shivering slightly, enough that anyone who wasn't watching with a trained eye wouldn't notice, but it didn't really warm Danny up.

Danny was radiating cold. When people got to close to him they would start shivering like he was, before they got to cold and walked away. It's a miracle that Sam and Tucker could stay around him for more that thirty minutes a day.

It took a while for Danny to realize it was his ghost powers causing him to be cold. Ecto blasts and ecto shields didn't work anymore, and becoming invisible or intangible for any period of time was becoming harder and harder. When ever Danny turned into Phantom his body temperature would go down 10 degrees which made him even colder. The cold would make him clumsy at ghost hunting, so he just stuck with hunting as Danny Fenton with his parents weapons. Even if he could comfortably be Phantom most of his ghost powers were malfunctioning to the point of non-use. The only think he could do on reflex was fly, and that alone didn't help him much.

Once, in the middle of one of Mr. Lancer's lectures, Danny's ghost sense went off, becoming a small chunk of ice once it came out of his mouth. Danny managed to catch it without anyone noticing by faking a yawn and catching it. But that was a dead give away something was wrong with his powers.

In short, Danny's life was becoming harder and harder. Especially with the fact that if it gets around the Ghost Zone that Phantom won't catch ghosts as fast or easily (aka, Phantom in Fenton form) then Danny's going to have an invasion on his hands. That worried Danny. A lot.

The last thing that Danny needed was a trip to Vlad's, especially because he was taking care to avoid Vlad so they wouldn't get into a fight (we all know how that would end). Unfortunately that's exactly what Danny got. Vlad had invited them over for the few days of Christmas vacation leading up to Christmas, and his parents, of course, said yes. Their plan was to go on the first day of vacation (Saturday) and stay until Christmas (Wednesday), which means that Danny's family is going to be there five days.

It's not hard to imagine the response that came from Danny.

(O)O(O)O(O)O(

Danny walked alongside Jazz into Vlad's house. For the first time in weeks, Danny wasn't shivering like mad, something he was grateful for. Better for Vlad not to realize that something's wrong until Danny can't hide it anymore. Vlad was leading the tour, trying to be calm even though Jack and Maddie were caught up in a Santa or No Santa fight. Jazz was trying to defuse the argument and Danny was busy trying to memorize the way back to the front door. It wasn't going well. Danny was starting to think that Vlad purposely picking the rooms farthest from the door just to spite him. That sounds like Vlad to him.

Even though Danny was trying to focus on memorizing, Danny just couldn't keep his mind off why he wasn't shivering. Danny had predicted that he wouldn't stop shivering until winter was over, unless he could figure out what was causing it and how to control it before the season is up. But since the moment he entered Vlad's house he hasn't shivered at all. And Danny could not for the life of him figure out why.

Danny was snapped out of his thoughts when Vlad, with an acidic smile on his face, proclaimed, "Daniel's room in here, Jazz's is next to it, and Jack, Maddie, yours are down the hall. Go ahead. Unpack and get settled."

Danny grabbed his bag and walked to his room. When he passed Vlad he felt abnormally hot, although he only went back to room temperate it was warmer than he had felt in days. The warmth seeped into his pores and seemed to make a home there. Danny exhaled in relief as the cold was finally chased away.

But once he entered his room, the heat slowly started to disappear. When Vlad and his parents walked further down the hall, the warmth flew away, which left Danny prone to horrible shivering. He could barely drop his bag before he started convolving in dreadful shivers, every exhale practically snow. Danny lay on the floor, turning blue and with blue waves literally coming off of him, desperately hoping he wouldn't make it snow. The last time that happened he had a hay-day explaining why snow was coating everything in his room while there was no snow outside.

Vlad, who was talking to Jack and Maddie, could not explain the wave of cold what swept over him for a millisecond.

O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O

Luckily for Danny, the extreme shivering wore off, leaving just normal shivering. Of course, that's if his usual level of shivering could be called normal. Danny set to unpacking and arranging his belongings in the large room. He didn't care much for the gold and green room he was going to be staying in. Especially because there was some sort of a Vlad Plasimus emblem on the ceiling. Vlad rather put that there to tick him off, which it was, or he didn't intend for Danny to stay in this specific room and it was there the whole time. The latter was plain creepy, but Danny didn't put either past Vlad.

Danny was unloading one of the many ghost weapons he brought (you can never be to careful) when another extreme bout of cold came through him. He yelped as several things happened at once. Extreme shivering caused him to drop the ecto-gun, which burst out green goo as it hit the ground, and Danny because temporarily intangible. The result was a goo covered Danny with his feet stuck in the floor.

"Crap!" Danny tried to move his feet, but found them firmly stuck in the floor. Even worse, Danny speaking allowed the green ecto-goo into his mouth, and it tasted disgusting.

After a while of squirming, Danny was able to gain enough control to go intangible and rise out of the floor boards. But his clothes were covered in green goo, along with his face. Danny changed out of the soiled clothing and put on a new sweat shirt and pants. Then he went to the bathroom to wash his hands and face, and to get some water to clean the floor with.

He walked into the elegant bathroom and up to the marble sink. He turned the knob that was normally the hot side, and quickly washed his hands and face. He went back out to his room and cleaned the floor with a washcloth he found, and then back to the bathroom to put it away.

Danny was about to go find his sister, but he couldn't shake off the warmth of the sink's water. Finally giving into temptation, Danny filled the sink full of warm water and stuck his hands in it. The warm water was very relaxing to him, after his hands being cold for so long. But after a minute went by the water turned freezing cold and, before Danny could pull his hands out, it turned into ice, trapping his hands inside.

Danny cursed and tried to break the ice, but to no avail. Ok, thought Danny, stay away from large bodies of water.

Looking at the ice Danny sighed.

This was going to be a long five days.

O(O)O(O)O(O)O(O)

It didn't take a very long time for Danny to figure out that Vlad radiates warmth just like he radiates cold. Actually, it was a surprise that he didn't figure it out sooner.

Within the first day there Danny came to this assumption. Vlad's powers are based on heat, so he naturally radiates heat, but not enough for people to notice. The same thing happens for Danny. Right now, since he is radiating more cold than he normally does, Vlad is unconsciously radiating more heat to cancel out Danny's cold. Danny did realize that if he asked Vlad to radiate more heat that it would make him warmer and stop his shivering. But then he would have to explain his situation to Vlad and ask for his help, which would be like admitting defeat, so he stuck to his original plan: Suck it up and hope no one notices.

The only major mishap that happened the second day was him waking up in the middle of the night to it snowing in his room. Danny was shivering so much from holding the shivers in during the day, that the cold waves were coming out in his sleep, making it snow. Danny, freaking out once he saw the snow, staggered out of bed (much like a drunk) and fell against the wall. He poured all his cold energy into the next room over, making the snow stop. Then, as fast as he could, he gathered up all the snow in the room and put it in the bathtub. Even doing that exhausted him, so he fell back to sleep, mumbling something that sounded strangely like, "Go away, Box Ghost."

Danny was very, very lucky that there wasn't a room next door and that it was outdoors. If he was in Jazz's room there would be a pile of snow next to his parents bed. That would not have ended well.

Another mishap happened on the third day. It was when Jazz suggested that everyone should go outside and get some fresh air. Vlad offered to show us through the woods behind his mansion and everyone agreed, except for Danny. For Danny this was nothing short of a nightmare. It was snowing outside for pete's sake! It had to be at least under 32 degrees Fahrenheit, which would be torture to walk in. But Danny was outnumbered. So he went to his room and bundled up as tight as he could before going outside. Even then, he was shaking in the cold. He jogged to catch up with everyone else, who were already in the forest. Vlad was telling Maddie how the trail was set up (using the excuse to flirt with her, no doubt) while Jack was blabbing on to Jazz about his new invention. When Jack demonstrated the gun and sparkling ectoblasts came out of it, Danny opted it was best to never go near it. Or destroy it. What ever comes first.

Everyone else was having a great time on the walk, but not Danny. He was just trying to get his mind off the pure cold that was settling in and trying to ignore how awkward it was getting. Soon he was off in day-dream-land, thinking about how to win the next level in Doomed, and about how Sam and Tucker were holding out in Amity Park. But once those thoughts ran dry he just started humming the Twelve Days of Christmas while kicking a chunk of ice down the trail.

Suddenly the group reached a break in the trees. It wasn't a very big break, and Vlad was leading the rest of the group around another corner, turning away from it, but it was just a big enough break for a huge gust of wind to hit Danny. The moment the wind hit him, Danny was racked with shivers, the kind he had come to associate with as trouble. He stopped to rub his hands over his arms, only to notice that his glove had fell of and that there was frost creeping up his hand.

The frost wasn't white, it was blue, much like the blue waves that caused it so snow yesterday. It was crawling up Danny's arm and, to Danny's dismay, he found that it was literally freezing him solid.

That's when it occurred to him, if this made it to his heart, he would _die_. Fully.

Danny did everything he could think of, but it wouldn't go away. It was just climbing steadily up his arm. Then, as if Danny didn't have enough problems, his ghost sense went off. He threw the ice it made to the ground and contemplated what to do. If he turned into Phantom to fight the ghost off he would freeze to death faster, but if he didn't it could hurt someone. Then there's always getting rid of the frost threatening to kill him...

Danny probably came up with the first plan he'd had in forever. His family (and Vlad) were up ahead walking down the trail. Danny sprinted to them and yelled to his mom, "Mom, I think I heard a ghost!"

"Ghost!" Jack shouted and looked around, causing Vlad to snicker and Danny to face-palm. "Where is it?"

Maddie tuned to Danny. "Where did it go?"

Danny thought a little. Then he pointed into the woods. "I think it went that way."

The Fenton family, minus Danny, hurried into the woods where Danny pointed. Danny went back to franticly rubbing at his arm with his mitten.

Vlad watched this whole spectacle, confused. Vlad knew that if Danny thought there was a ghost around, he would go ghost and hunt it down. But then why would Danny send his family after it? Still, Vlad decided to take advantage of the situation.

Danny was panicking as the frost made its way up to his heart. He was unable to stop it from getting to his shoulder, meaning he now didn't function of his left arm. Suddenly, well to Danny, Vlad put his hand on Danny's left shoulder.

"Hello, little badger." he said.

Normally Danny would have shrugged off Vlad's hand or insist him not to call him little badger, but today he did neither. Whether Vlad knew it or not, he was helping Danny. A wave of warmth cascaded through him, causing the frost to retreat back down to his arm. Then Danny came up with a brilliant idea, although he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from Vlad, it was better than becoming a full ghost.

Vlad was beyond shocked when Danny suddenly hugged him. Warily he hugged Danny back. He noticed that Danny was unbelievably cold, but ignored it so he could enjoy the moment.

Meanwhile, Danny was basking in the warmth that Vlad gave off to contradict his cold. Danny watched as the frost retreated down his arm and to his fingertips, until it disappeared all together. Danny grinned.

Very suddenly Danny pulled away from Vlad and ran into the woods where his parents had went, hoping to track down the ghost. He left Vlad to wonder what had gotten into Daniel and why he was so cold. Vlad watched the place Danny disappeared, grinning broadly when he heard something that sounded like, "Beware, for I am the BOX GHOST!" followed by a noise that was obviously Danny's groan.

O(O)O(O)O(O)O(

By the forth day there was nothing Danny wanted more than for his problem to just disappear. So he went out in the forest at one to see if he could fix his ghost powers. The first thing he did was turn into Phantom, but it made him so cold that an icicle formed on his nose, so he changed back. Danny spent a very long time working on going invisible and intangible. He would be able to do it for a short time, if he focused, but the moment he shivered Danny would slip back to normal. After a little of this, Danny decided that he should work on the root problem, his shivering. But there was really nothing he could do about it. He tried to hold the shivers in, when that didn't work he tried a lot of other things, but in the end he found that the only thing he could do was let it all out once and a while.

Danny wasn't satisfied, but he couldn't think of anything else to do about it. So Danny spent another thirty minutes trying to get his ecto-blasts working again. It was really slow progress, with him shivering every few seconds. Danny managed only to shoot two during the time he spent on it. It was getting really frustrating.

Great, Danny thought, a new personal low. There was no doubt to him that if he got in a fight that he would lose. Epically.

The thoughts were driving Danny insane. He decided to go flying, even if he had to stay in his human form, because flying always relaxed him. Danny jumped up, and after hovering a while, he shot up into the sky. For the first time in days he was able to forget his problems and just soar in the sky. His relaxation was ruined when violent shivering caused him to suddenly drop in the sky. Sighing, Danny started to head back to Vlad's mansion.

When he found that he couldn't move. His feet seemed to be stuck in the sky. No matter what Danny did he was still stuck. Danny presumed that his shivering was glitching his flying power too. Which means he's going to be stuck up there until it wore off. Danny didn't just give up though. He struggled against the invisible force so much that he soon fell upside down, only held up by his frozen feet.

"How could this get any worse?" Danny groaned in exasperation.

The moment Danny finished talking it started to snow.

"No!" Danny shouted, "Please, I take it back!"

If anything the snow came down harder.

O(O)O()O(O)O(O)O

Vlad was not the kind of person to worry for Danny. Danny had repeatedly proved that he could take care of himself, even (and especially) against him. But when Jazz came into his study to ask him if he knew where Danny was, it did start to worry Vlad. If his family, remember these are the people Danny sneaks away from everyday, is worrying about where he is, there is a possibility something is wrong.

He tried to ignore it and go back to his paper work, but his thoughts always went back to Danny. For some reason, it seemed like something was wrong with Danny, and it was bugging the heck out of Vlad that he didn't know what it was. After several papers with holes the size of a pen through them, Vlad decided that is would be best to take a quick spin around the mansion, if only just to calm his nerves.

You can imagine what went through Vlad's head when he saw Danny, in the distance, shivering upside down in the sky.

Danny had been hanging in the sky for approximately two hours now. It had been snowing the whole time. It did occur to Danny that he could have caused the snow that was torturing him so much, but he tried not to think on that to much. Danny's feet were fussy from lack of blood circulation, and he was getting a head-ache from being upside down to long. His thoughts were even becoming fussy. Danny was shivering like he had hypothermia. Now that he thought of it, Danny probably did have hypothermia. Danny had entertained the prospect of dying up there. To him, it was actually a pretty dull way to die, considering what happened the first time he died.

Danny was so dazed that he didn't even see Vlad flying towards him until he was in front of him.

Vlad had no doubt; Danny looked like a nightmare. He had pale, white skin and was shivering so hard that he was curling up on himself. Then there was the fact that he was hanging upside down, looking like he had come long since resigned to the fate he wasn't getting down. He wasn't even in his ghost form, which in its self was bad, but he also had a glazed look in his eyes that you only get when you're seriously sick.

Danny grinned dumbly as some of the cold seemed to melt off of him, caused by Vlad's approach.

"What are you doing up here, little badger?" Vlad asked Danny, seriously worried about his well-being if he was purposely torturing himself like this.

"Oh, hi Vlad." Danny spoke, having a hard time at keeping his eyes open. "What does it look like?"

Vlad floated closer to him, knowing that if Danny was sick that he couldn't let him fall asleep. "Daniel?" Vlad waved his hand in front of his eyes, frowning when he received no reaction. "Are you in there?"

Vlad reached out and shook Danny, which immediately produced a reaction. Danny seemed to 'wake up' and started renewed shivering. His 'waking up' was caused by the shock of temperature change when Vlad touched him.

Danny blinked quickly. "Oh, h-hi."

Vlad grinned at him. "What are you doing upside down? Decided to join the bat family?"

Danny glared at Vlad. "C-could you j-j-just h-help me? Y-you can m-m-make f-fun of me l-l-later."

"Why don't you just turn right side up and float down?"

Danny tried to think of a good lie, but only came up with, "C-can't."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Danny closed his eyes, his head starting to spin. "I-I-I'll explain once w-we're on the g-ground."

Deciding that it was the only answer he was going to get out of Danny right now, Vlad tried to figure out a way to get Danny down. There didn't appear to be anything holding him there, and even if there was Danny could have gone intangible if it wasn't ghost proof. Vlad did try to pull on Danny's arms to see if he could move, but he was met with a shout of, "I asked you to h-help me not r-r-rip my arms o-off!" from Danny.

There was silence as Vlad tried to figure the situation out. Then Danny spoke.

"I t-think it would work i-i-if you fired an e-e-ecto-blast at m-my feet. Just my f-feet!" Danny added, just noticing that if Vlad attacked him that there was no way that he would be able to defend himself.

Vlad looked at Danny strangely. He didn't just tell Vlad to purposely fire at him... did he? Danny just looked at him almost pleadingly, like he was the only one who could solve his problem. So Vlad did what Danny wanted.

When the first ecto-blast hit its intended target, Danny hissed. But it did work and his feet released its hold on him. The second ecto-blast hit Danny's other foot, and Danny sighed in relief of being free, before he realized that he was falling.

Danny tried to hold himself up, but to no avail. It was like his only available power, flying, was fizzling out from underneath him. Danny slowly gained momentum as he fell, and soon Danny found himself groping at tree branches, or anything that looked like it would slow his fall, getting pretty scratched up in the process. He did manage to grab onto a thick tree branch. He was hanging upside down, much like a koala. Danny sighed in relief and started to contemplate climbing down the tree, since he was still quite a ways up. But another shiver rippled through Danny, causing him to lose his grip on the tree branch and start to fall again. He curled up into a ball so when he hit the ground he only got a few bruises.

"Owww..." Danny unfolded himself and, shivering, felt some of the bruises down his back. He rubbed them, realizing that it was going to be really sore in the morning.

Vlad floated down and landed on the ground next to Danny. "Smooth landing, little badger." he joked.

"H-ha, ha, ha-a." Danny stuttered as he started shivering again. Danny started to walk back towards Vlad's mansion, hoping to get away from the upcoming conversation. Vlad fell in step with him, turning back into his human form.

"So, Daniel, what's wrong?" Vlad asked.

Danny looked up at Vlad with his best I'm-innocent face. "N-nothing."

Vlad sighed. "Daniel, there obviously something wrong. You were in the sky, in human form, hanging upside down, while it was snowing, the temperature at less than zero degrees, while shivering like you have hypothermia. There is obviously something wrong. So, why couldn't you fly down?"

This time it was Danny's turn to sigh. He seriously didn't want to tell Vlad about his powers glitching, but he knew that Vlad could very easily force him to tell, and Danny didn't want to dive headfirst into a loosing battle. Especially while Vlad had all the advantages.

"Ever since it started snowing I've been having some power troubles. I can't go invisible, intangible, or shoot ecto-blasts. I've been shivering if the temperature is anything less than 80 degrees and if it was negative temperatures I've been shaking like I have hypothermia. And of course I couldn't turn into Phantom, since doing that drops the temperature by ten degrees. I've had to do all my ghost hunting in my human form." Danny said, surprised that he had stopped stuttering. He attributed it to Vlad's heat and started to walk closer to him.

Vlad noticed Danny walking closer to him, but realizing Danny wouldn't appreciate being called out on it. Vlad let Danny keep talking.

"It's like living in freak'n Iceland. Today I got so sick of trying to deal with it, that I came out to fly... well, you saw were that went."

"Two things," Vlad said once Danny stopped talking, "you could have froze to death out here-"

Vlad paused as he heard Danny mutter, "I already did that yesterday," and filled that away for later as he continued talking.

"And I think you mean Greenland, not Iceland."

Vlad watched Danny get confused. "No... I mean Iceland, you know, the island covered in ice?"

Vlad laughed, "Greenland is 'the island covered in ice'. It was named like that to trick people into going there."

Danny frowned. "Does that mean that Iceland is covered in greenery?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it means."

"Well whatever. I'm not going to say that I feel like I live in Greenland. Iceland sounds much better."

They were silent for a while after that. Eventually Danny started the conversation back up.

"You know, I expected you to make fun of me." he said.

"I can't do that when something similar happened to me." Vlad replied.

Surprised, Danny looked up at Vlad. "What happened?"

Vlad hesitated before answering. "When I got my heat powers, I suddenly felt like I had a fever all the time, and I couldn't ever get enough water. Some really embarrassing stuff happened while I was trying to deal with that."

"Like what?" Danny asked, curiosity taking over.

Vlad paused before speaking. "Once, in the middle of the school day, where ever I walked there were burn marks. It was practically impossible to hide. I had to cover it up by saying that I put tar on my shoes as prank. I ended up having to stay for detention to clean it up."

Danny laughed at Vlad's story, and then offered one of his own.

"Tell me about it," Danny said. "When I had just gotten here and was unpacking my stuff, I was holding an ecto-gun I brought when suddenly I started shivering and..." Danny went on to tell the story where he got covered in ecto-goo and then got his hands frozen in the sink.

By the time the story was over both Danny and Vlad were laughing so hard they were practically crying. They were at Vlad's mansion by then, so they both went their separate ways, Danny into his room and Vlad into his study. The moment he was away from Vlad he started shivering horribly. He stumbled to his room as fast as possible covering himself with blankets and curling into a ball, shivering until he fell asleep.

Danny didn't even have enough time to wonder why, and how, him and Vlad managed to have a civil conversation.

O(O)O(O)O(O)O(

When Danny woke up at two o'clock in the morning to him sleepwalking down the hall way towards Vlad's room, he finally realized how desperate he was for warmth. And he became determined to figure out how to stop his problem. Trying not to ponder what would have happened if he hadn't woke up, he tried to decided what he should do first. Since his problem was a ghost problem, he decided that it would be his best bet to find a cure if he was in 'ghost territory'.

Danny turned into Phantom and phased into the ground, going down until he found where Vlad's lab would be. He slid in and ready for combat in case Vlad was in there. After he was satisfied that Vlad wasn't there, Danny sighed. Danny wasn't quite sure what to do now, so he wandered around Vlad's lab, being careful not to touch anything. He was actually very surprised that there wasn't anything even remotely evil in there. Then Danny realized he must be in Vlad's 'normal lab', if a lab can be normal, that is. His secret one was probably far away from his normal one. Danny decided that was fine. He wasn't in the mood for evil right now anyway.

Eventually Danny realized that he wasn't going to find anything in the lab. He wondered for a while where to go when he finally remembered it was Christmas.

Now, that in it's self wouldn't solve his problem. In fact it would make it worse. Danny has had many horrible Christmas experiences. When he was a baby his first Christmas was spoiled when his parents, to busy fighting about if Santa's real or not, to notice that Danny was peed on by a dog. Then, when Danny was four, his parents were to busy fighting about Santa to notice that the Christmas turkey came to life, leaving Jazz to kill it. But the most recent Christmas he got trapped in the Ghost Writers poem and had to get out of it. That consisted of fighting a giant nutcracker, fighting killer Christmas trees, and fighting the Ghost Writer. Everything ended up ok in the end, but it was really annoying for Danny. Especially the fact he had to speak in rhyme the whole time he was in the poem.*

But one of the most important things that happened was that he learned that on Christmas all the ghosts have a truce. That's why in the end it was his enemies that helped him save Christmas*.

Since all the ghosts have a Christmas truce, Danny realized that he could go into the Ghost Zone and see if he could find a cure for his ice problem. To Danny, he was finally given the golden opportunity he needed.

With out a second thought to his family, Vlad, or anything in general, Danny powered up Vlad's ghost portal and jumped in, turning into Phantom at the last minute.

O()O()O(O)O)O()

It didn't take long to find Danny being dragged by Skulker to a Christmas party, the truce making it so Danny couldn't do anything about it. It also didn't help that Danny was still shivering and that his powers were still out of whack. Danny tried to refuse to go the party, but Skulker wouldn't hear it.

"Skulker, let go of me! I have more important things to do that go to a Christmas party."

"Who turned you into a little Scrooge, whelp?" Skulker retorted back and he dragged Danny along.

"I've always been like this!" Danny exclaimed. "And I'm not a little Scrooge!"

"Whatever, whelp." Skulker muttered. "But you are coming to this Christmas party, whether or whether not you hate Christmas."

Eventually Danny just gave up and let Skulker drag him to the party. Just outside the entrance he phased through Skulker's grip, (that action alone brought sweat to his brow), and leaned against the side wall of the building. Skulker just shrugged, tired of dragging Danny around, and headed inside. Danny broke into shivers once Skulker was inside, sliding down the wall as he shook. Soon his fit wore off and he shakily stood up again.

"Where am I ever going to find a cure to this?" Danny muttered under his breath.

"Do you need assistance, Great One?"

Danny jumped at the voice that came from the entrance to the party. A large, yeti looking ghost was standing there, looking at Danny with interest. Danny decided to answer his question.

"Um... my name is Danny, and I just am looking for some help getting my cold chills to go away."

The ghost raised and eyebrow. "Well, Great One, my name is Frostbite, and I'm pretty sure I can help you."

Danny looked up at Frostbite and, after judging it was safe to trust this ghost, grinned.

O)O(O)O()O(O)O(O)

Christmas afternoon came around to find Vlad getting ready for his yearly trip to the Ghost Zone. After suffering though a celebration of Christmas with the Fentons (who thought Danny was still asleep), Vlad was ready to go to the annual Ghost Zone party.

It didn't bother Vlad at all that he hadn't seen Danny since last night. He just assumed that Danny, with teenage laziness, slept in. Actually, Vlad was grateful that he didn't have to worry about Danny for the time being.

Vlad, once arriving at the party, got some wine out of the hidden stash (it was hidden from Youngblood) and went to chat with the other ghosts. He had some... interesting conversations with the Box Ghost and the Dairy King before he finally ran into Skulker.

"Hello Skulker."

"Welcome, Plasimus." Skulker replied.

Skulker took a long sip of his wine before he asked, "Did you know the whelp hates Christmas?"

Vlad raised an eyebrow at Skulker as they were launched into a very interesting conversation about Danny. Only once did he wonder when Danny told Skulker that, or where he was now.

By the end of the day, Frostbite had taught Danny how to use his new-found ice powers with out a glitch. Danny's powers were back to normal, allowing him to fly, shoot ecto-blasts, go invisible, and go intangible on instinct again. And, even better, Danny wasn't shivering anymore, or feeling any other side affects from his ice powers.

Danny was beyond excitement. "Thank you Frostbite, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Danny shouted as he hugged Frostbite at the end of the day.

Frostbite chuckled at Danny. "It was great to be of assistance to the Great One."

"I-um-I'm sorry for freezing all of those ghosts... repeatedly..." Danny rubbed the back of his neck and gazed at the ground in embarrassment.

Frostbite smiled. "It's nothing we can't handle."

"Well..." Danny started. "I got to go, but thank you soooo much!"

"Goodbye Great One."

"Bye Frostbite!" Danny shouted, shooting off into the air just enjoying the fact he could fly without a glitch again. Danny did angle himself so he was heading back to Vlad's ghost portal.

Vlad, who had come out of the party as it ended slightly earlier, was walking back to his ghost portal when a blur ran past him. The blur was flying to his portal, which to Vlad wasn't acceptable even on the day of the truce. Vlad flew after the blur, planning to go in his portal and close it before the blur went in, so that he could abide by the truce.

The blur, which was Danny, didn't notice that Vlad was following behind him. All he was focused on was the fact that he could finally do everything he was used to with his ghost powers again.

He did notice when a duplicate of Vlad appeared in front of him. The duplicate was Vlad's attempt to distract Danny so Vlad could get in a close the portal before he could. It worked, causing Danny to wheel to a stop right in front of the portal.

Danny caught on to what Vlad was doing really quickly, and he was infuriated that Vlad was trying to keep him stranded in the Ghost Zone. Danny would have shot Vlad's duplicate with and ecto-blast if it wasn't for the fact of the truce. So Danny did the second best thing. He leaped over Vlad's duplicate and zoomed to the portal, just barely making it inside before Vlad had finished shutting the portal down.

Danny tucked and rolled as he shot into Vlad's lab. After he had slowed down enough he morphed back to Fenton form and rubbed his neck.

"You know Vlad, I'm glad you didn't manage to close the ghost portal on me, because it would have been a real pain to go all the way back to Amity Park and then fly back here just to go back to Amity in the car."

Vlad just looked at Danny for a little while, but then he spoke up.

"Did you fix your ghost powers?"

Danny nodded.

Then Vlad smirked. "Is it true that you hate Christmas?"

An unmistakable groan emitted from Vlad Master's house at the end of Christmas day.

***Summery of the 'Fright Before Christmas'. All things in both paragraphs are true and documentable from the show.**

**A/N: The End. Man, that was longer than I expected. At least I finished it for Christmas…er… well, for near Christmas. Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave a review! Sorry if the characters were OOC, but it's hard to say everything I wanted to when it was in third person and a one-shot.**

**Merry Belated Christmas!**

**-fanficfantasies**


End file.
